1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spool case for a bonding wire for a semi-conductor, and more particularly a spool case in which the spool can be handled without being contacted with the bonding wire wound around the spool barrel section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various kinds of structures have been known as a case in which the spool having the bonding wire wound therearound used in an assembling of a semi-conductor device is stored in it.
For example, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-41188 discloses a spool case in which the case is comprised of a base having an upward expanded fitting ridge having the spool integrally fitted therein and a cover fitted to the outer circumferential ridge of the base, the cover is formed with a pressing concave section fitted to the spool in correspondence with the fitting ridge, the stored spool is pushed by the fitting ridge and the cover to prevent a looseness of.
In view of the fact, the spool stored in this kind of spool case was installed at the spool holder of the wire bonding device after being taken out at an assembling site of the semi-conductor device, although in the prior art, the flange of the spool in the prior art was held by hand, the hand was contacted with the surface of the wire, thereby there was a possibility that the wire damage was produced.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-86326 discloses a spool case for a bonding wire in which the spool case is comprised of a base and a cover to be fitted to each other and at least one of the base and the cover is provided with the spool holding section capable of holding the spool and engaging or disengaging the spool without making any direct contact with hand to the spool.